


Distorted

by skinsuit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, IS it Death?, M/M, death of a lover, post sannikov land, tw: alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: Micheal Shelley is dead, Gerry know this.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Distorted

  
The door hadn’t been there before, it was yellow and garish. It did not go with the somber tones of Gerry’s flat. At first he decided to ignore it.

**BAM**  
**BAM**  
**BAM**

The pounding started.

**BAM**  
**BAM**  
**BAM**

A voice familiar yet, changed came pleading from the other side: “Please Gerry let me in, Please Gerry let me in, It’s Micheal I don’t feel right… please please I love you.”

It did sound like his Micheal, but Gertrude had told Gerry Micheal was dead, that he’d died saving the world so how could this be Micheal?

Whatever was behind that door was claiming to be to his lover, was mocking him with the voice of dead person.

**BAM**  
**BAM**  
**BAM**  
**BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM!**

“PLEASE, I LOVE YOU, Something happened…I don’t feel well… please don’t do this to me, Gerry… please I… need you, I love you.” It sounded desperate and sad. 

Then it began to laugh, a mocking parody of his Micheal’s laugh. 

  
That thing, whatever it was couldn’t be Micheal. It was just using his sweet Micheal’s face to hurt him, scare him. However if he stayed the temptation to open it would overwhelm him. So Gerry left his flat, he got very drunk, when he came back the doorway gone.


End file.
